


The Way to Start a Case

by Tallywack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/Tallywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and the Yarders go to collect their detective and walk in on a compromising situation.<br/>Originally written for Plus4chan. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to Start a Case

“Alright people, we have a break in the case, let’s get moving before it goes cold!”

As the main briefing came to a close Lestrade began gathering up his people for a little briefing of his own. Once he had his core group and they were well away from the superintendant Sally spoke up.

“We’re going to go get the Freak aren’t we.” She said with a sigh, making it more a statement than a question.

“Cryptic evidence with an expiration date? You bet that’s where we’re going,” Lestrade replied, “Unless you think you can figure out what the killer is trying to tell us with this?”  
Sally glared at him and shook her head, before heading out toward the car park.

“Come on then,” Lestrade said following her out, Anderson, Gregson, and Hopkins trailing in his wake.

The drive to Baker Street passed tensely in Lestrade’s car. Sally was obviously displeased, nothing new there, and Anderson was of course on her side. It didn’t matter how many times he brought Sherlock in on a case, or how many times the man proved himself to be of use. Donovan was always in a huff about it. Granted Sherlock’s constant assertions of superiority didn’t do him any favors with the Yarders. He wished it was possible to convince the man to be friendlier, it would make these types of situations better on everyone. Of course trying to get Sherlock to do a thing he didn’t want was tantamount to moving a mountain with a shovel.

Lestrade pulled himself from his musings as they pulled up in front of Speedy’s. He looked to Sally as they walked over the threshold to 221B, “Try and be civil, yeah? That goes to the rest of you as well,” he said glancing back at the others.

“I will if he does,” Sally snipped, as they climbed the stairs.

As they came up to the door leading into the flat they all became aware of some rather abnormal sounds. Lestrade thought nothing of it; they were in a hurry, time sensitive evidence and all that. As he opened the door the last thing he expected to see was John and Sherlock shagging on the sofa. 

Sally’s mouth fell open in shock, Anderson looked like he was frozen in place, Gregson had left immediately and was halfway down the stairs, and Hopkins was blushing like a teen. 

Lestrade spared a brief moment of thanks on the fact that John’s back was to them and Sherlock seemed too overcome to have noticed them yet. Then Sherlock made a rather obscene, throaty moan and Lestrade’s attention was brought to the spike of arousal that shot through him at the sound. He hoped Sally didn’t notice his reaction, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Oh god, John! Ahh-! Unnh, god, fuck!” Sherlock writhed under John, head falling back onto the arm of the sofa as breathy little moans continued to escape him.

He lifted his hips slightly, John moved forward slipping an arm around Sherlock’s waist and pulling him closer, shifting their angle slightly.

Sherlock all but screamed, hips bucking wildly. “There! Fuck, right there!” he gasped.

John took the cue and began thrusting more forcefully, picking up a bit of speed as his climax crept closer. Sherlock was incoherent, moaning in an ever increasing volume and clawing at the sofa as John pressed into him. 

“John, John- mmuAahh! John, I’m, Ahh!!” Sherlock threw his head back and his hips forward drawing John as deeply into himself as possible, shaking and shuddering beneath him as his orgasm ripped through him.

“Oh! Yes! Jesus fuck Sherlock!” John gasped, driving into Sherlock with unchecked abandon as his own climax drew closer. “God, how are you still so tight.”

Sally blushed fiercely, and Anderson sweep swiftly down the stairs to join Gregson. Hopkins was trying to snap mobile pictures on the sly. Lestrade was starting to wonder if it was possible for his pants to get any tighter.

John put his all into it, hips snapping roughly, his rhythm faltering as he danced on the cusp of orgasm. Sherlock was writhing and whimpering, body over-sensitized nearly to the point of discomfort, but gods was it good. He loved this part. When John just let go. He wished he could convince the man that this would be acceptable for the entirety of their coupling, but John was always so considerate, worried about hurting him. He only ever let himself go right before he came. And then, with a violent shudder, he did.

A long drawn-out groan escaped as he spilled himself inside Sherlock, constricting muscles milking him for all he had. Sherlock let out a pleased little gasp as John finished and collapsed atop him. They lay panting for a moment before Sherlock began blindly reaching for the box of nicotine patches that were on the coffee table. He knocked them over in his grasping but managed to grab hold of a couple before the box became lost to his reach. He made short work of applying them, letting out a satisfied sigh as the chemical began to work.

He didn’t bother looking up, or even opening his eyes when he addressed Lestrade. “What have you found then?”

“Hmm?” John grumbled.

“Not you. Lestrade.”

John jumped slightly at this and turned to look. He blushed a bright scarlet in mortification as he caught sight of the remaining officers. “How long…?” he began before Sherlock cut him off.

“At least the last ten minutes,” he stated, obviously not bothered in the slightest.

“I… Yeah… Right then. I’ll just make some tea,” John sighed shaking his head as he stood, and pulling his pants quickly on.

As he disappeared into the kitchen Sherlock shifted to splay more comfortably over the couch, completely unconcerned by his own continued nudity. “Well?” he asked gazing piercingly at the remaining Yarders.

Sally had turned away at this point and buried her face in her hands to stifle the unexpected giggles that had come on. Lestrade was still shifting uncomfortably hoping in vain that Sherlock hadn’t noticed his arousal. Hopkins stopped trying to be sly about anything and blatantly snapped a pic of Sherlock.

The detective raised an eyebrow at them derisively. “If it would help you to do your job inspector I’d be happy to take care of that for you,” he stated plainly.

Sally started laughing in ernest now and decided to go down and join Anderson for a smoke before she lost it further.

Lestrade let out a rather ineloquent noise of confusion, momentarily unable to form a proper sentence. In the time it took him to compose himself a bit Sherlock had slid off the sofa and dragged himself over, grumbling about the unsteady state of his legs as he went. As Lestrade went to respond he found himself again without words as Sherlock kneeled in front of him and began undoing his trousers.

Hopkins looked like his eyes couldn’t get any larger, and his camera phone hung slackly in his hand as he watched, biting his lip.

Any protests Lestrade had considered flew swiftly out of his mind as Sherlock began lightly mouthing at his rigid member through the cloth of his boxers. By the time he’d slipped it free of the confining material Lestrade found he couldn’t think of a single argument.

As Sherlock slipped the head into his mouth Lestrade let out a moan, a hand moving back to grip at the detective’s messy hair. The sight of those perfect bow lips stretched around his cock was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

As Sherlock started to take Lestrade deeper, bobbing his head smoothly, John stepped out from the kitchen with two mugs of tea. He sighed and shook his head, setting Sherlock’s tea on the table and picking up the spilled box of nicotine patches.

“You,” he said firmly, “are insatiable,” and proceeded to plop down on the sofa with his own tea and a handful of menus.

“I’m going to order a take-away. I’m getting you a curry and you’d better eat at least some of it,” he grumbled, flipping through the Indian menu.

Sherlock pulled off of Lestrade, breathing hard, and turned to regard John. “I’m not hungry, and I won’t have time anyway. As soon as I’m done here I’m certain Lestrade will have some groundbreaking news on the case to impart to us.” He went right back to it, not allowing John time for a proper response.

The doctor sighed. “I’m still ordering it,” he said, pulling his mobile out to call the order in.

Sherlock ignored him and put more effort into his attentions on Lestrade, taking him in to the root in an agonizingly slow pace. Lestrade shuddered, gripping the back of Sherlock’s head more tightly, and unconsciously pressing him further forward. Sherlock gagged but made no effort to pull off, and Lestrade couldn’t help the noise that escaped him as Sherlock’s throat spasmed around him. 

Sherlock pulled back a minor bit as Lestrade removed his hand, and smiled around the cock in his mouth. He began making a low noise in the back of his throat, and the DI’s hand shot immediately back into place as he groaned loudly. 

Hopkins had fallen into the spare chair and had a hand unabashedly down the front of his pants, gasping and bucking his hips as he watched. John’s cock was interested in a round two, but he was still rather worn out from the first go, and settled for casually observing and enjoying the little sparks of arousal that played through his nerves.

Lestrade was swiftly becoming completely undone, Sherlock moving more quickly over his cock, fingers rubbing lightly at his sack. “Sherlock, can I-?” he asked bucking his hips slightly to illustrate his request.

Sherlock pulled off long enough to give him full permission to do whatever he liked before moving hungrily back into place. Lestrade gripped the back of his head tightly and began bucking his hips, forcing himself down Sherlock’s throat. 

Sherlock relaxed his muscles as best he could, deep throating Lestrade without much difficulty. He moved a hand back behind himself, fingers running over his still slick entrance before pressing in. He moaned around the cock in his mouth as he began fingering himself shallowly.

John was beginning to feel that perhaps he could go for a round two now. He ended up being beaten to it by Hopkins. He let out a little amused snort. Hopkins had had a crush on Sherlock since before John had ever met him. The man thought it was something of a secret but the entire Yard seemed to know from what John had seen.

Ah well, perhaps he could convince Lestrade to come over for a threesome another day. As a knock sounded from downstairs he decided it was for the best as the food was now here, and he really was quite hungry. He grabbed his wallet and headed down, giving Hopkins a wink as he passed.

He paid for the food and gave a still shocked Sally, Anderson, and Gregson a friendly nod as he headed back.

“Umm, is it… safe to come back up then?” Gregson ventured to ask.

John considered the situation he had walked out on, and then contemplated the kind of person he was. He decided that he likely wasn’t the best of people, but that it would be quite amusing, and completely worth it. “Yup, all clear,” he said pleasantly heading back inside with the take away and trying to stifle a laugh.

As they went back up John forced himself to keep a straight face. The door to the flat opened up on quite a scene, and the shock from the officers following him was indeed quite worth it.

Sherlock was sucking Lestrade like it was a job he took pride in as the man bucked and pulled at his hair. He had moved slightly to accommodate Hopkins who was thrusting into him wildly, completely unaware of anything going on around him.

John patted Sherlock’s shoulder as he passed by, moving to sit heavily on the couch with the takeaway bag. He pulled out his order and laughed at the looks of utter shock the three police in the doorway were bestowing upon their fellows.

“Sir?” Sally asked, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

Lestrade did the wise thing and ignored her, damned if he was going to stop now.

Anderson made a strangled noise and turned away, not sure what to think of what he was witnessing. Gregson shot John a dirty look before heading steadfastly back downstairs to wait in the car.

Hopkins was getting close and from the sound of it Lestrade wasn’t far off either, both moving more franticly. Sherlock was rather enjoying himself, rocking between the two of them. He’d have to remember to ask John about his opinions on group sex.

Sally had to admit, it wasn’t a bad show. Still, bit weird seeing people you knew shagging, especially when you’d been fairly certain one of them was straight, and another didn’t much care for sex at all. She glanced back to see if she could get Anderson’s take on this odd situation but he was gone again. Understandable, she decided, probably gone to join Gregson. She ended up heading back down as well, still not all that comfortable with the situation. She’d have to have words with Lestrade after this.

Lestrade came first, gripping at the back of Sherlock’s head and pulling him away. Sherlock kept his mouth open fully, saliva smeared around bruised lips, and tilted his head back in expectation. Cum splashed hotly across his face, and he licked at it as he pressed back onto Hopkins, whose thrusts were growing more erratic by the moment.

Lestrade managed to move over and collapse onto the couch next to John, panting and wobbly. “Hope you don’t mind the, ah…”

John laughed, “Even if I did I don’t think that would stop him. Actually,” he said with a grin, “I wouldn’t mind you coming over for more of something like this, if you’d like.”

Lestrade seemed a bit surprised by John’s comment, but took it in stride. “That sounds brilliant,” he said pleasantly.

Back in the center of the room Sherlock was panting and moaning, head resting heavily on his arms, as Hopkins thrust with no semblance of anything even close to a rhythm.

“Oh, oooh, yeeees, Unngf,” Hopkins jerked his hips a handful more times before adding to the slippery mess inside Sherlock’s well used hole.

He pulled out gasping and shaking and lay against Sherlock for a moment before moving back to lie in a boneless heap on the chair he had previously occupied. 

Sherlock rolled over onto his back, legs spread obscenely, and began pumping his cock. Hopkins got up the strength to pull his camera phone back out and began taking video. He was going to have masturbatory material for ages.

John stroked himself casually towards a second climax as he watched Sherlock buck and gasp on the floor. He was slightly surprised when he felt a second hand on his cock. Lestrade was tired but more than willing to give a hand, and also quite interested in the idea of future sex at Baker Street.

Sherlock smiled faintly at the show taking place on the couch, and endeavored to improve his own performance to help John along. He continued touching himself, but moved a hand up to his lips, running a finger through the cum on his face before dragging it into his mouth and sucking obscenely. 

John was getting close more rapidly than he had expected, due to the unexpected hand on his cock and the sight of an utterly debauched Sherlock on the floor. Sherlock continued, cock moving smoothly through his hand, as he neared his second orgasm of the evening. It had been so wonderful being pinned between the two men, though he wished it could have been John inside him rather than Hopkins. The officer wasn’t bad, but he certainly lacked the skill that John had. He really hoped that Lestrade would be up for coming back around in future.

When he came it was with startling force, and his vision went white for a moment before he collapsed back onto the floor. He lay for a moment, mind starkly blank, before his senses fully returned. He looked over just in time to see John cumming, knuckles white as he gripped the couch and Lestrade’s thigh, the inspector pumping him until he was empty.

“Well,” Sherlock said with a grin, “I think this may be the most interesting start to a case I’ve ever had.”


End file.
